Xander Frost
"I am a man of the past and I will forever be a man of the past" Alexander "Xander" J. Frost was a tribute that volunteered for the 86th Annual Hunger Games when he was 91. He grew up in the old United States of America, however cryogenically froze himself for the next 75 years until he was found by Peacekeepers and was released from suspended animation. 2 years before their chance in the Hunger Games, Xander met Jessica Mikaelson who he dated and during that time, helped her care for her sister Victoria Mikaelson. By the time of the 86th Annual Hunger Games, he volunteered for the events because of a young girl named Jessica Mikaelson who he started to fall for when he came out of stasis. He traveled with Jessica to the Capital where they were trained by the many coaches. '86th Annual Hunger Games' "The world I knew didn't have people who would send kids into a battle to the death" Xander and Jessica were bought on board a train headed for The Capital and while there, they discussed their plan for what's going to happen if they were injured, if they were to hunt and to defend themselves when they are in the Hunger Games. '87th Annual Hunger Games' "And just when I think I was out of the games, they pull me back in" After their victory in the 86th Annual Hunger Games, Xander and Jessica realized that the first time around was just the beginning and now it was all out war for survival. The victors of this Hunger Games were going to be given a district of their own to govern, as well as the riches they won. Also this time, they allowed the uses of firearms to the competitors who could find them and these firearms were scattered throughout the arena and anyone who could find one, used it, but must conserve ammunition at all costs. During the games, Xander and Jessica were up against many of the districts, but the one that was more eager to kill them was of District 2 and their names were Libo Duncan and Prine Hayes. Xander found a Colt M1911 and saved it for later, but Libo found a Heckler & Koch HK33 and used it, hitting Xander in the arm. When he got too trigger happy, Libo ran out of ammo and couldn't find replacement ammo, but he was covered by Prine who was carrying a Winchester Model 1873 and firing at Xander. Prine stopped firing and then she was killed by Jessica, after that Libo found the ammo, but was stopped when Xander fired at him, hitting his leg and then taking the HK33 and reloading it, Xander put Libo out of his misery. After their battle with the District 2 tributes, they were up against the tributes from District 8, Katri Odinshoot and Cordo Herriot. Katri had no gun, however Cordo did and he possessed an STG-44 during his fight with Xander and Jessica, however Cordo wanted to make the fight interesting, so unsheathing his Katana, he and Xander engaged in a duel while Jessica and Katri engaged in hand to hand combat. Katri took out a Knife and injured Jessica, however she didn't hit any vital organs, Jessica was about to be stabbed in the head, but she managed to find a switchblade and so she stabbed her in the heart with it. Xander was stabbed in the abdomen, but it was nothing fatal and then what he did was he took his sword and inside the handle was a small dagger, so he took it, pulled it out and tossed it at his head, killing him. Xander attended to Jessica's wound and managed to remain hidden from their hunters, using his adaptive camoflauge. That night, Xander and Jessica were in a small cave in the arena where Xander proposed to Jessica which she accepted. The next morning, after eating, they found that the ones from District 5 were already killed and the ones from District 7 were killed later on in the day by the tributes of District 9. After a while, Xander and Jessica suspected that they were being stalked and their worst fears were realized when shots were fired at them from the tributes of District 12. Ovid Scrymgeour was the one firing at Xander and Jessica with an M-249 S.A.W, but like Libo, he was a little too trigger happy and so Xander took his Colt, then fired a round into Ovid's head, killing him. After that Bonus Rollo was going to kill Jessica when Xander took his switchblade and tossed it at her back, injuring her and Jessica took her knife, then slit her throat with it. 'District America' "Who said America wasn't free?" After their victory in the 87th Annual Hunger Games, Xander and Jessica were awarded one of the largest districts and they made a government that was of the former United States of America, calling it District America. The New Serum A year after the events of the 87th Annual Hunger Games, Xander was perfecting a new, but experimental drug that was known to constantly replicate the DNA in a human body, keeping a person young and it would never stop. Xander decided to test it on himself and within a few minutes the serum coursed through his DNA, enhancing his immune system, as well as strength, speed and even agility. His healing was also enhanced, so he experimented by cutting his arms with his switchblade and then his arm instantly healed. This news spread like wild fire about this drug and people simply had to have it, however the drug needed to be produced faster and there was not enough to start, however people discovered that if a person performs a small blood transfusion with another District American of the same blood type, they are capable of gaining the effects of the drug through their blood and it can self replicate. 'Skills & Abilities' "I maybe 91, but I am still a man in his prime, not immortal but just long lived" Xander is known to be a skilled martial artist thanks to DVD's that were saved from his grandfather 75 years earlier. He has also been shown to have a knowledge of melee weapon combat, as well as knowledge in inventing. He also has been known to be excellent in the medical field as well and even survival tactics. Although he is 220 lb, Xander is known to be a very agile against his foes. Aside from his melee combat, Xander also has a knowledge in firearms because he owns several. 'Appearance' "I maybe young but believe me, I'm a genuine ass-kicker" Xander is a young man that is 6ft 7 inches and weighs 220 lb. He has jet black hair and has electric sapphire blue eyes. He is known to wear a black leather jacket, sweat pants and steel tipped boots. He is male caucasian and is actually 91 years old because of him being cryogenic stasis for 75 years, besides that he is in excellent health and is still in his 17 year old body. His skin is very soft except for around the areas he was injured, but before those injuries, the skin was all soft. 'Relationships & Marriage' Jessica Mikaelson: Is the daughter of Jason and Emily Mikaelson, who lived in District 1. She grew up with an abusive father who molested her at age 9. Her mother died by the time she was 14 years old and by the same time, her sister Victoria became very ill. At the age of 14 as well, Jessica became fed up with her father's alcoholism, so she took a bow she recieved from him and injured his shoulder and she explained to him that if he was to ever show his face again, she would put an arrow through his head. Afterwards, she had to gather every cent of money from their family fortune they had left, which allowed her to give Victoria the surgery she needed to purge her body of the disease and it appeared to be successful. Later on Xander met Jessica and a year later, she and him became boyfriend and girlfriend. He also helped with taking care of Victoria, but by the 86th Hunger Games, Jessica was chosen and Xander volunteered, so they had to send Victoria to her aunt's in District 2. Later on, Jessica and Xander were mourning the death of Victoria who died because her aunt couldn't afford the medicine she needed and the disease came back. Later on in the 87th Hunger Games, Xander proposed to Jessica who accepted her offer, but they didn't marry until they won and when they did, they started a new district, District America. Also, He and Jessica talked about having a child, but Jessica didn't want to until she was older. Victoria Mikaelson: Victoria was the younger sister of Jessica Mikaelson and was to be the future sister-in-law to Xander who was taken ill at a young age, both when their mother died and father abandoned them. Jessica had to scrimp up every bit of money to have Victoria under go a surgery that saved her life and supposedly cured her of her disease. Eventually Jessica was bringing in a good income to provide medication to Victoria. Then by 14, she met Xander and for the next 2 years, he helped her with Victoria. By the 86th Hunger Games, Jessica and Xander entered the games as tributes and so they sent Victoria to her aunt's in District 2. Later on, Victoria died from the same illness she was supposedly cured of a year before because her aunt couldn't afford the medication to keep her healthy. After the creation of District America and the rapid advancements in technology, Xander discovered "The Serum" and with the new cloning technology of the district, he traveled to District 2 in Panem and found Victoria's DNA. Xander cloned her with the DNA and injected her with the same serum he injected himself with, which killed the disease in her body. Jason Mikaelson: '''Jason is the husband of Emily Mikaelson, father of Victoria and Jessica and the future father-in-law of Xander. He was known for his alcoholism, which he wasted their money on and when Jessica was 9, he molested her. He was also known to have been very abusive to her before she was 9 and when she was 14, she shot him in his shoulder with an arrow from a bow he gave her. At the same time, Jessica threatened to kill him if he was to return again and so he left the same time his wife died and Victoria became ill. He was known to have sent money to her and Victoria as compensation for what he did to them. '''Emily Mikaelson: Emily Mikaelson was the wife of Jason Mikaelson, mother of Victoria and Jessica and was to be the mother-in-law of Xander. She died of a chronic disease when Jessica was 14 years old and before that, she was in the hospital for 3 years before she died. Emily and Jessica were beaten by Jason and Emily was known to have sung Jessica to sleep. She was buried by Jessica, but before that, both her and Victoria would visit her in the hospital everyday after school before she died. While District America was progressively advanced in technology, Xander headed for District 1 of Panem where he found DNA of Emily's in her old house and so he returned to District America to start cloning her. After a while, Xander successfully cloned her and injected her with the serum to kill the disease that ravaged her body. Back in 2012 In the year 2012, Xander was known to have many friends and was a well respected kid. He was good friends with a young man named Parker Lee. He was also known to be a big time master of martial arts and even a well educated student. He fired his first gun in the summer of that year and soon after, owned his own handgun thanks to his father. While experimenting on a new anti-aging drug, Xander succeeded in doing so, however he realized that he needed cold in order to complete the formula and it would take 75 years to complete his work, so he constructed a cryotube out of spare parts and wrote a letter to his family saying goodbye and then thats when he placed himself in suspended animation. 'Personality' "I believe in freedom, not oppression and I especially don't believe in dystopias or utopias" Unlike many of the people, Xander believes in freedom and was always known to believe in kicking ass whenever he must. He also is very big on personal freedoms as well and doesn't believe in dystopias or utopias. He is a man who also believes in the constitution and has been a student of history. He hates being told what to but that is only if people are using force. Category:Characters Category:District 1 Category:District America Category:Tributes